thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hunter Lane
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Hunter Lane Gender: Male Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Prothemus Godly Parent Choice 2: Aquilion Godly Parent Choice 3: Mercury Cohort Choice 1: 1 Cohort Choice 2: 2 ---- Appearance: see picture for reference ---> Personality: Hunter is a curious, quiet person. He doesn't really go out of his way to talk to people, but if they talk to him first, he will respond. However, if you threaten one of his friends, watch out! History: Prothemus met Hunter's mother, Helen at a university. Helen, who was a daughter of the greek goddess Athena, was a student at the university, studying physics. Prothemus, under the name "Jason", was also a student in the class. They were put together to do a project. As they were working together, they slowly fell in love. After they finished, they went out on a couple dates. On their last one, they got drunk, and "jason" disappeared. Helen graduated from college, only to find that she was pregnant: with twins. However, when the twins were born, his twin disappeared. His mother was devastated. When Hunter was 4, his mother got a job offer in Australia to be a professor. She accepted, and they moved to Sydney, Australia. Hunter spent his time in the library, reading, when his mom was teaching. When he was 5, his mother decided to get him a tutor rather than send him to public school. His tutor, (who was a former praetor on the legion) was named George. George regonized Hunter almost instantly as a demigod, but kept it to himself. He taught Hunter many things. When Hunter turned 6, George decided to try to find out who he was a son of. He introduced Hunter to many activities, including football (soccer), computer coding, sailing, and fencing. None worked, until he tried pottery. He loved it, and was amazing at it. Even though he just started it, he could make things people who had done it for many years could do. George knew then he was a son of prothemus, and began to talk to Helen about it. George and Helen slowly fell in love and deciced to get married when Hunter was 10. Then the monster attacks started. George kept him safe every time, and made up an excuse for it. But Hunter started to doubt all the excuses he made. After many years of the attacks, he stumbled apon a monster without George. The monster easily cornered him, then Hunter began to advise him to not attack. As the monster died, he asked who the monster was, to which he replied, "Cyclops." Hunter went home and openly asked about the cyclops, and George deciced that it was time to send im to lupa. George did, with a letter of introduction from himself. Lupa trained him, and then sent him to Camp Jupiter with the letter, which he did Weapons: gladius Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed